Many network assurance systems rely on predefined rules to determine the health of the network. In turn, these rules can be used to trigger corrective measures and/or notify a network administrator as to the health of the network. For instance, in an assurance system for a wireless network, one rule may comprise a defined threshold for what is considered as an acceptable number of clients per access point (AP) or the channel interference, itself. More complex rules may also be created to capture conditions over time, such as a number of events in a given time window or rates of variation of metrics (e.g., the client count, channel utilization, etc.). With more advanced analytics, it may even be possible to implement such an assurance system as a remote or cloud-based service.